une nuit fatidique
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Hanji Zoe was in love with Levi Rivaille, but when he stood outside in front her door and giving her exactly what she wanted, she didn't really have a lot of doubts anymore.. LeviHan. Rated M. Contains sex and nudity. I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin.


**une nuit fatidique**

_Levi Rivaille x Hanji Zoe_

* * *

quand il ya une nuit  
juste une seule nuit  
alors c'est sûr  
qu'il va se transformer en  
une nuit fatidique  
tôt ou tard

Hanji Zoe was not dumb. But she wasn't smart either. But whenever it was going about faithful things like love and relationships, she felt so _uneasy_. Like hell, this was not going to happen anytime soon. Sure, she might have a crush on someone, but what if this someone you speak of was no one than a brash, short corporal with raven hair and a stoic expression on his face?

Yeah, then she would be in hell.

Not that she was going to complain.

She liked him. Levi Rivaille. Hanji has been knowing him for quite a while, what, a few years? Ever since he joined the Scouting Legion, she was all over him - until she came to the point that it was rather stupid. So, she left him alone, depressed in so many ways.

And when he would randomly sit down next to her, she would blush while glancing at him, just in secret so that he won't notice anything.

But then again, he _did_ notice, after all.

This was proven, when the short male sat next to her again, then randomly grabbing her hand while pressing it softly and while the brown-eyed woman stared down at their hands intertwining, she'd randomly blush, a slight pink spreading across her cheeks. And when she looked at him, showing her his infrequent smile, she knew that she did do something right.

A slight knock on her door snatched her out of her thoughts, immediately. And she didn't even dare to ask herself who it was.

Slinging her feet down, putting them on the ground afterwards, she slowly rose herself up before walking to the door, opening it in one shift movement.

And this is when her heart stopped. Right before her, it was without a doubt, there was Levi standing outside, looking at her with dark eyes while his mouth started forming those _oh so sweet_ words she always wanted to hear, "Hanji, care to let me in?"

The woman didn't disobey at his words and she always imagined that. That situation when Levi,_ the_ Levi Rivaille and the man whom she loved so very much that her heart was bursting out, stood in front of her door. Wanting to see her. And this is what made Hanji so happy. And a lot more than that, it made her feel embraced, feel loved and overall, she only could feel sweet, warming moments.

She opened the door wide enough to let him slip in and this was the situation in which it all happened.

After closing the door with a loud thud, Hanji turned around and soon, she felt his warmth tingling around her hips, since he was the one to literally back her up, right onto the door and she couldn't help but to let out a slight moan as her back was hitting the cold, harsh wood from her entrance door.

And when he glanced up at her, she swallowed hard while a bright blush was noticeable on her cheeks, he slightly leaned forward, gesturing her to bend down.

She did as she was told, but just to feel his soft lips on hers._ Finally_. This was the moment she was waiting for, now she needs to make sure she doesn't mess it up.

His tongue slid in and Levi's hand sneaked up to meet the back of the woman's head, the corporal slowly explored her mouth while his tongue hastily slid around hers, wrapping it in whole and started sucking on it harshly while Hanji moaned several times, her legs giving away at any moment.

"W-Wait, Levi.. my legs.." She chanted out while he broke the kiss, then slowly wrapping his arm around her waist, tugging her to the bed and once they reached it, Levi pushed her down while Hanji tugged on his shirt, forcefully pressing him down to meet their hungry lips, smashed together in a kiss.

"I can't hold it in anymore.." He whispered while unbuckling her belt and tugged her trousers down while the woman was undoing all of his buttons of his white and awfully cleaned shirt, nearly ripping them off. She was so full of lust, pleasure and she could feel that he wanted it to do as well, his dark eyes demanding, just like his shift movements.

Once they were free from all the wiry clothes that were inbetween them, Levi straddled her while tugging her down to meet her hips with his, she looked at him with a rather cocky smirk, her hand sliding down to meet her panty and while she was at it, she tugged on the bund while Levi slowly slid his hands up her legs, then spreading them forcefully while his hand tugged her pants down, ripping them apart.

The corporal let out an affirmative grunt as he glanced down at her, his hands soon cupping one of her breasts while his other hand traveled down to meet her cunt, slipping a finger in and while Hanji was grabbing the bedsheets, her whole body buckled up, moaning out in lust and pleasure.

He got down just to whisper hoarsely in her ear, "You want it, don't you?"

And as always, he got a rather pledged moan back from a woman who was struggling under him, wanting him. All of him.

And he did want her as well. So, so_ badly_.

With another grunt, his fingers were out of her pussy and he pressed himself down, his member hitting the soft pubic hair and as Hanji grabbed his shoulders tightly, he couldn't help it anymore.

The ravenette pushed himself further and within one second, he was in her, filling her out completely.

Hanji moaned once again while chanting down words, words that he'd rather hear from his mouth instead of hers.

His lips met hers once again and they sunk into a passionate kiss while he was thrusting hard inside her, his cock twitching from all the pleasure. Hanji spreaded her legs a bit wider to give him that much entrance as he needed and heck, did he enjoy that.

Thrusting once again, both of them shuddered in pleasure until he nearly came inside her and the woman lifted a hand up to his face, stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Levi.. pull out, please. I really don't want to get pregnant.. even though it's so good right now.." She bit her lower lip while her brown orbs met his dark ones and he swallowed hard, soon pulling out and if it was not obvious, he came all over her while passing out on her chest. Shifting his head around a bit, he trailed kisses along the side of her collarbone while she wrapped an arm around the ravenette, nuzzling her nose into his hair.

"Hey, Levi?" She said softly while intertwining her fingers in his hair, messing it up slightly.

"Yeah?" His response came quick, yet it was really sluggish and dry, probably from exhaustion but she didn't care. All she could feel was his hot and steamy body wrapped around hers and it was pretty much worth it.

"I love you." She whispered, while her hand trailed down to the gape of his neck and he lifted his head up to kiss the corner of her sweet lips.

"I love you too." He smiled at her and she smiled back, before he tugged her head down to kiss her for real now.

And this was the best day ever in Hanji Zoe's life.


End file.
